Big Red Riding Hood
by Mechanically
Summary: Who said she had to be small? Who said he had to be big? Into the woods to big brother's house Tsubaki went, and what she met had a turning event.../I have no clue why that rhymed...Or did it? They're about the same age as the show or even younger who knows. Whatever age you imagine them to be then tell me./


**A/N** at the end. Please review.

* * *

Tsubaki stared into the eyes of the creature 3 meters away. She was debating in her head whether to run away or stand still in fear. She – or moreover her body – opted for the latter it seemed for she just breathed out slowly. Her glistening brown eyes frantically darted in every direction in her peripheral view.

It growled slightly, sensing her unease of its presences, flicking its ear even now and then; its tale whipping from left to right slowly and dark abyss black staring into her brown hues. It had an unusual blend of black fur. It glowed a deep shade of blue in the light that she almost thought that 'yes, this creature which stood in front of her was an unimaginable shade of _blue_.'

Her heart raced faster as it took a step forward, she clenched the basket of goods and drinks closer to her body. Her lip trembled as she bit into it, drawing blood, as red as the coat she wore. It was a token given to her from her elder brother for her 10th birthday, and she wore it ever since.

It was said to bring "good luck", but with the situation she was in right now, Tsubaki cursed her childish believes.

So caught up in thought she did not notice it closeness until, hot breathe hit her face. Eyes planted to the dirt forest floor, bulging like saucers her grandma used to serve with on Sundays. Then it was like a hammer to the brain.

 ** _"_** ** _Please don't be afraid."_**

The voice was gentle yet loud, and she swiveled her head up to look into the eyes of the beast. It stared back in waiting, sitting as it closed its eyes and waged its tall in a friendly manner.

 ** _"_** ** _Please don't be afraid. I mean no harm."_**

To prove this it leaned forward urging her to touch – and so she did. She did not know what came over her, it just, happened. Soft flesh meet smooth fur as she touched its head, patting slightly.

She felt it was a good moment to ask. "What-How are you talking?"

 ** _"_** ** _Telepathy."_**

She took a step back.

"I have to g-go."

 ** _"_** ** _Please, don't!"_** It sounded distraught and lonely. **_"I'm sorry I scared you before. It's just that I've never seen a human up close. Curiosity got the best of me and well…"_**

In spite of the fear coursing through her veins, she stood her ground.

"What is your name?" She was happy; there was not a stutter in sight.

 ** _"_** ** _Black Star."_**

With an outstretched hand and a slightly forces smile, she said, "Nice to meet you Black Star. My name is Tsubaki."

It was weird. How something she was afraid of not a moment ago was in front of her, with no offense or guard whatsoever. How she could be talking to a 5 feet tall wolf was a mystery within itself really.

But it had sounded so lonely. And just like that everything just dissipated; the fear, horror, tears prickling at the back of her eyes, trembling, just went up in a puff of smoke.

Her soft hands connected with rough ones and she gasped at the sight.

Standing before her was a boy who reached her bosom no more, no less. He had unruly blue hair – like the bluest of skies – and tattered and dirtied clothing. His eyes gleamed in excitement as he gave her a toothy grin, shaking her hand vigorously.

"Hello, Tsubaki! Would you please be my friend?"

She simply nodded at the enthusiastic boy, smiling sweetly under the afternoon sun rays.

"I would be glad to."

* * *

This is like the longest thing I've written. Honestly when I was writing it I actually had a check off point(it just automatically happens in my head idk). But then this right here happened and well...All I can say is it started dumb and ended dumb. I can't really write long stories with chapters or anything of the like. But that's why I posted it here, no? To see if I should slap myself for my stupidity or go and eat a cookie and wallow in self pity. So please - again haha- review.

Special thanks to:

Uhh. name - Thank you for reviewing and "Thank you" in general! Haha yes I know, I can only write short short-stories (if that makes sense)-sweat drop-

tmr15- (in concern to _"Sit and Wait"_ )Yes. I shall drag you into the cookie dungeon and keep you there O-O). Thank you for the pointer(s) and I hope you review this one as well. And no, sorry, it's not an intro(but you already knew that?) and I'm so glad you loved it. (in concern to _"Coffee"_ ) Hahaha. Imma be locking my windows tonight :3 . So happy that you liked the concept (and story). Honestly get worked up all the time (zee reviews mayn, ah loved zis one mayn. ah loved zit). And no, I don't take classes.

asavage200- ashkjsbnndkede Thank you for the favorite!

Hugs and kisses to these people. You're the main reason I made this(#thankUgift) cause I have exams tomorrow until whenever, and I was like so stressed, then I came on and I saw the reviews and omg I almost cried...

I tend to use pronouns a lot...Sorry.

 _-Keep shining; stay bright. For the world is the world, and you? It's light._


End file.
